


Their Last High School Summer

by silverfoxflower



Series: You're The One That I Want [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s graduation weekend. On Sunday, Steve will walk onto the football field in his black plastic gown that he paid way too much for and accept his high school diploma. It’s also the start of a muggy summer, and Steve has his window open in the vain hope of catching some breeze.</p>
<p>Also catching some wayward boyfriend, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Last High School Summer

It’s graduation weekend. On Sunday, Steve will walk onto the football field in his black plastic gown that he paid way too much for and accept his high school diploma. It’s also the start of a muggy summer, and Steve has his window open in the vain hope of catching some breeze.

Also catching some wayward boyfriend, maybe.

Steve is woken from a light doze by a rapping at his window sill. Bucky’s there, grinning in the moonlight, one foot inside and one foot resting on the big oak tree that’s facilitated many of their liaisons.

"You have front door privileges, you know. Especially since my mom has the late shift." Steve says sleepily, his heart squeezing in his chest the way it always does when he sees Bucky walking towards him with that carelessly fond smile on his face. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll get to keep that smile. In September Steve is going to New York for college, but as far as Steve knows, Bucky hasn’t applied to anything at all.

"What’s the fun in that?" Bucky asks, voice smoky and low as he sinks down onto the edge of the bed and starts unlacing his shoes. Steve thinks that he might have been drinking, maybe smoking weed with those dropouts by the park bridge, but when Bucky kisses him all he tastes is cherry coke and spearmint gum.

Steve snakes his arms around Bucky’s neck, loving the way Bucky just picks Steve up and slings him around, settling down in Steve’s bed like he’s found his way home.

"You feel cold," Bucky chides between teasing sucks at Steve’s bottom lip, "You shouldn’t sleep without covers."

"Thanks, _mom_." Steve says, rolling Bucky into the rumpled bed and straddling his hips. Bucky’s dark jeans are rough against the inside of Steve’s thighs and but his cotton-soft white t-shirt bunches easily in Steve’s hands as he tugs it up and off. It’s almost annoying how good Bucky looks, sprawled across Steve's navy blue bedsheets. Cocky grin, mussed hair and all.

Steve reaches down and squeezes Bucky’s cock through his jeans just to see that smile falter.

"What happened to that straight-laced boy that used to blush at my innuendos?" Bucky asks, looking mildly overwhelmed by Steve’s aggressiveness as Steve unbuttons and unzips his jeans. "Did I corrupt you that badly?"

"Ha, keep dreaming, pal." Steve says, mouth growing wet when he sees that Bucky isn’t wearing anything under his sin-tight jeans. "Doesn’t this chafe?”

"Yeah, well," Bucky says vaguely, grabbing his own cock and giving it a few urgent strokes. "Com’on, Stevie, give me a show."

"This is as much of a show as you’re gonna get tonight." Steve says drolly, climbing off briefly to shuck his boxers. He’s never been particularly proud of his body, but Bucky’s appreciative hiss makes him warm all over.

"You know me, I take what I can get." Bucky mumbles as Steve climbs back on the bed.

"You charmer, you." Steve says dryly, crouching at where Bucky’s legs are spayed to the end of his bed and wrapping his fingers around the base of Bucky’s cock. It pulses against Steve’s palm as he fits his slick lips around the head.

"Not- what I meant-" Bucky groans as Steve starts sucking him off in long, rhythmic pulls of his mouth. He takes Bucky deeper with each swallow, until it hits the back of his throat and he has to pull off, coughing. "Shit," Bucky puts his fingers against Steve’s jaw, "You okay? You really need to stop treating every blowjob as a personal challenge."

Steve knuckles at his watery eyes, feeling foolish and embarrassed. He lets Bucky tug him up the bed, though he knows that he should've kept going. Made Bucky come. But it looks like Bucky much prefers to pet his hair and kiss his forehead than for him to continue.

"What’s up with you tonight?” Bucky asks, fitting Steve into the sticky-warm curve of his body.

_What’re we gonna do when the summer’s over?_ Steve wants to ask, but he can’t bring himself to really want the answer. “Just the heat, I guess,” he says irritably.

Bucky hums, pressing sucking kisses to the curve of Steve’s neck, the hollow of his throat. “I want to make you walk up on graduation with my marks on you.”

Steve flushes and doesn’t reply, because he doesn’t really trust anything that would come out of his mouth at the moment. At the first touch of Bucky’s hand on his cock, he sighs, lets Bucky roll them over and pin him to the bed, jerking him off with slow, slick pulls until his thighs are shaking.

"I wanna come with you," Bucky says, looming over Steve, his eyes wide in the moonlight. Steve shakily reaches for Bucky's cock until he corrects himself. "I mean … to New York. I’ve been looking for jobs there."

There’s a thousand and one reasons why this is horrible timing, and it’s on the tip of Steve’s tongue to tell him so, but instead he buries his face in the curve of Bucky’s neck and nods, and lets Bucky stroke him off until he’s spilling onto both of their sweat-sticky bodies.

(Later, Steve tries the blowjob thing again, this time slower, with Bucky’s hand cradling his head. He lets Bucky coo instructions and praise at him until it gets annoying and he swats off Bucky’s hands laughingly, telling him not to be such a back seat blowjob-er.)

(Later, Steve lets Bucky do what he intended in the first place, which is to pet Steve’s little body until he's moaning and needy, then roll him around and fuck him into the mattress like Bucky’s _corrupting_ him.)

(They sleep all night with the covers kicked off and both wake up with chills as Steve’s mother asks from outside the door whether they want to go out for pancakes.)


End file.
